Poolside Love
by SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence
Summary: A one-shot where Bella and Edward go to the pool. Might suck. I'm just a beginner.


**Title:** _Poolside Love_

**Author: **_SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence_

**Note:** _I had another name before._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not in any__way own _Twilight_, nor am I getting paid for this._

**Warnings:**_ This contains __some __**bad language**__!_

**Rating: **_T, for teen; though that's a bit high just to be on the safe side._

**Pairings:**_ Established Engaged!Bella/Edward, regular Canon pairings._

**Author's Notes:**_ In this Billy Black and Harry Clearwater don't know that the Quileute legends are real. No Jacob in this, sorry JB!lovers._

**A/N II: **_This ran away from me_**. **_I was supposed to only edit it, but I ended up adding a back story. Damn it, I always do that. I can't write a simple PWP._

**Legend: **_**Italics**__ will be __**Thoughts**__, __**Visions**__, and a __**Background Story**__. _

**Summary:**_ A one-shot where Bella and Edward have "fun" at the pool._

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Bye guys!" I said aloud to my family as I headed out of our house. With our heightened hearing, I could whisper from the basement and it would still be able to be heard clearly from about two miles away.

"So Eddie-Boy... Are you heading out to see Bella?" Emmett asked.

"For the last time Emmett, my name is Edward not Eddie!" I yelled, then I proceeded to tackle Emmett through the living room window. It broke into shards with a crack, after a sound as loud as thunder or two boulders crashing sounded. If Esme asks, I will just say it was all Emmett's fault. Surely she would believe me, her youngest, wouldn't she?

_'That is not going to work Edward,'_ Alice sang aloud in her head as she danced around the room all the "kids" except Rosalie were in, in the physical world. _'Mom will know it was both of you. And she will make you guys fix it, again. You guys won't be able to rope Jasper in this time. He's going to be busy, with me.'_

I thought about telling her not to show me them doing that, and she recieved the vision. She just laughed, can you believe that? Stupid pixie-pire.

_'I heard that!'_ thought Alice to me.

_'Good, you were supposed to,'_ I said. Then I did the mature thing and stuck my tounge out at her. In a vision of course.

"Fine Edwierdo, now that you guys are done with your psychic connection, I have some older brother advice to give you. Just remember," he gave me a condom, "No glove, no love."

From the sofa where Jasper was sitting at, watching his wife dance, was heard, "It's better to be safe than sorry."

Alice chimed in with, "Before you undress your Venus, wrap your penis."

Then Rosalie, "Wrap up your rod before you take her bod."

My mom even joined with, "Remember to always use protection, Edward."

Luckily Carlisle wasn't here because he knew even worst and more embarrassing condom clichés. I had to admit though; they were funny when they were not directed at you and your girlfriend. Carlisle knew them from having to spout them out at teenagers because he's a doctor, and most humans asked for his advice because he is, and I quote, "hot".

"Whatever you guys," I managed to say more calmly than I felt. Jasper smirked at me from where he was sitting. _Stupid Emo Empath_, I thought. _I hope that Alice heard me._ She did, I could tell by the glare she gave me. I knew that if vampires could blush, mine would be giving Bella's a run for her money.

I ran out of the house and into the garage. I could still hear the family laughing at me and their stupid jokes. I drove my beloved shiny, silver Volvo out to see my love.

Of course I didn't need it, but it helped us seem more normal to the humans. Plus, we were going to a pool today, and I knew Bella got scared riding bareback. Bella will probably be mad because she doesn't know where we are going, it's supposed to be a surprise date but I know that she will thank me later.

I approached her house around two or three minutes later. Huh, I guess I'll surprise her even more. I walked up towards her room. "Bella love," I called out as I opened her door. My mouth dropped, she was standing in just a lacy bra and some matching black, lacy boy shorts.

"Oh my gods!" she screamed out. She was blushing the reddest colour I have ever seen on her, and I noticed that her blush went all the way down. I'm embarrassed to admit that I got a little "excited" over my love's state of undress. _'How could I? She was clearly upset,'_ I yelled at myself.

"I'm sorry Bella! I didn't know that you were changing right now. I will just go ahead and head out," I quickly went out her door and down the stairs, where I sat on the sofa. I'm glad that Charlie wasn't here to see or hear this. He was fishing at La Push today with his friends. He has started fishing more and more often. I wonder why, but my Bella received her Shield power from him. I could only hear some partial thoughts from him, and they were basic like, _food, Bella, fishing, work, Renée, sports_. He would hate me even more if he knew what I was planning to invite his daughter to do today, and that I was planning to turn her into a vampire later. He will probably be thinking of me doing unspeakable things to his daughter, Bella. It's disturbing, because when he does, he thinks of her as his little girl, literally. I feel like paedophile reading his mind at those times.

* * *

_Miles Away in La Push..._

_Charlie Swan was currently fishing in La Push. He started fishing more and more ever since Edward Cullen came into his daughter's life; he found that he was stressed more than ever before, and he's a police officer, so that's saying something._

_Suddenly, something weird disturbed Charlie's thought process. He sneezed; someone must be either talking or thinking about him. You wouldn't know this, but the Police Chief of Forks was a superstitious man. _

_"Are you okay Charlie?" asked his childhood friend Billy Black. _

_"What? Yeah, yeah. I just can't help but think that Edward and Bella are doing stuff they should not do until they are married, and not even then."_

_"Oh, I know what you mean Charlie," said Harry Clearwater, "you don't know what I felt looking at my Leah with Sam. Have you seen how big that boy is?"_

_Billy laughed, "You guys think you have it bad? Well, guess what, I had to deal with both Rachel and Rebecca dating."_

_"Yeah, that does suck," both Charlie and Harry agreed._

_"But, Bella is more than a little naive. We don't know what ideas that Edward boy could be putting in her head."_

_The argument continued like this until they reached an impasse, all of them arguing about whom had it worst..._

* * *

_And Even Farther Away from La Push..._

_...In the Cullen House a little pixie-like vampire sat in the lotus position laughing. She opened her eyes and laughed some more. "What's with all the amusement Alice?" asked her husband._

_She laughed some more, "You should have Seen what I Saw. Bella, Edward, Charlie, and his friends are too funny Jasper." _

_Jasper remained curious, but he just shrugged and left his still giggling wife in their room alone._

* * *

"It's okay Edward. You didn't know." I heard her yell, "Okay, you can come in now."

"You look beautiful like always love." My Bella was wearing a dark-blue jean skirt and a midnight blue v-cut shirt. "But you also looked fine in what you had on before," I said causing a blush to appear once more on her pale, creamy skin. "So do you want to go somewhere today? Like, I don't know, say the pool?"

"Sure," she said slowly, as if she was thinking about it. "But there will be other people there. How are we- with you…" Something clicked. "Don't tell me- You would not- You would- Did you do something that cost you a lot of money?"

_Ding, ding, ding, she hit the nail on the head, but I won't tell her that,_ "Um, no I didn't. But do you want to go? Do you, do you, do you?" I hoped that my hyper state would throw her for a loop, that it would distract her enough. I was in luck once more.

**BPOV**

He looked so happy that I just couldn't say no to him, "Sure. Let me go change." I grabbed a blue string bikini that Alice had bought me a few weeks earlier—stupid hyper pixie probably saw this coming weeks ago and still let Edward surprise me—and the clothes I had on before, for my cover up. I also put some other necessities in a large beach bag that I kept from my time in Phoenix.

"Ok, let's go." I locked up the house, and he opened my car door. He was always the gentleman. "Thanks," I said to Edward flashing him a quick smile.

"You're welcome love," was spoken with my favourite crooked smile. Stupid, sparkling, dazzling vampires. My breathing stopped and my heart beat faster to make up for the lack of oxygen intake.

On the way to the pool—the ride was longer because Edward was driving slow for me—I blushed remembering what happened earlier in my room. When Edward said that he liked how I looked, I couldn't help my fantasies.

"We're here!" Edward pulled me out of my thoughts. He turned off the car and got out; because he did it at a human speed I opened and closed my own door. The pool was beautiful, only the best for the Cullens after all. They don't do things half-assed. Well, Emmett does but that's a story for another day.

I decided to take off my cover up right now so I could put on some sunscreen, I did not want to get burnt. I heard a gasp behind me. Oops, I had forgotten just how my bikini fit me. My top just barely covered my breasts and I had a lacy looking thong on. "So, are you coming Edward?" I asked him, turning just my head and looking at him from over my shoulder. Then I ran down fast before my head start would be over, while waiting for him to pick his jaw off the floor.

"Did you really think you could tease me like that love?" he asked after he ran in vampire speed towards me. "You are really pushing my boundaries. I guess I can only watch you huh," he said while looking at me with lust filled eyes. I kissed a spot under his ear which I knew was highly sensitive to him. He shivered.

"Well, I don't know love. What do you think?" I asked, smirking at the fact that I had managed to dazzle him.

"Oh you're in trouble now Mrs. Cullen," he growled while picking me up by my ass and putting me on his waist. He had taken to calling me Mrs. after I accepted his ring.

**EPOV**

Bella looked so sexy in that bikini. It was pure torture only being able to look at her. And she says I dazzle her, she underestimates herself all the time. I picked her up and put her on my waist. I'm starting to think that I might be using Emmett's "gift" sooner than I thought, which was never. We kissed each other for a while, and then we went into the pool; I managed to do all that while still keeping us connected to the other and still we were kissing. "Are you sure love?"

"Yes, keep going," she said as she took off both her bikini and my clothes.

* * *

**Line Break: Maybe Lemon/Lime for Later?**

* * *

That was amazing. We lay in each other's arms, just holding the other for a while. "Are you hungry?" I asked her. I worried for my fiancée, she was still human after all. _Wow that felt good to think._

"No, let's just go home," she said. She sounded extremely happy; I beamed at the fact that I was the one to make her sound that way. She looked so beautiful basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

"Where did you get the condom from anyway?" she asked me.

"Emmett gave it to me, for 'protection'."

I expected her to blush, but she surprised me by saying, "At least we put it to good use love."

**Author's Note:** _Review please! My first Fanfic one-shot. Please don't be too tough on the criticism. Any comments, questions, complaints, or suggestions? Once again, please review._

**Note: **_Edited on _**Saturday, December 17, 2011.**


End file.
